


Young Volcanos

by ItsAdrien



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, I love the shitty bootleg subfandom, Lazytown AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Picnics, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAdrien/pseuds/ItsAdrien
Summary: "An unspoken conversation passed between them, neither of them daring to break the silence first. Okay big mistake Bradley. He felt his face heat up even more from before, turning a shade he didn’t know was humanly possible."Bad Bradley and Athletic Man go on a cheesy picnic date, and Bradley gets gay™. Written for a prompt on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so I hope this is at least half decent? Anyways enjoy my self indulgent fluff I made.

The last thing that Bradley expected when he woke up was a message on his phone from Athletic man inviting him to ... a picnic. After all, weren’ they were supposed to be nemeses? Like Robbie Rotten and Sportacus! You never saw Sportacus ask Robbie to have a picnic. He was almost offended by the offer itself.

And yet, he found himself going anyways. It’s because I have nothing better to do, he'd tell himself. It's not as if he was lonely or anything. Yeah ... he just was bored. Not lonely.  
Bradley looked for the picnic area, mainly expecting to see those damn teenagers running around. But all that he found was Athletic Man, sitting alone at the picnic. He was picking at the grass like an utter dweeb and straight up eating it. Well ... he guessed that was better than him not eating.

Athletic Man seemed to spot him after a few seconds of staring and gestured for him to sit down, knowing that The Amazing Bad Bradley must be confused as to why Athletic Man would want to have a private picnic. He had his reasons, though he knew that telling Bradley would be a bad move. He was too obsessed with his fantasies about that Robert Rancid guy to want to actually ... nevermind.

Bradley sat down silently, clearing his throat and looking at anything but Athy- I mean Athletic Man. He ... didn't know what to say. It would be too rude to ask why he was invited here but god if he wasn't curious. When he finally let his eyes land on Athy he immediately noticed him staring ... though it was hard to tell with him. He could just have happened to be looking at him without noticing. 

“Did you actually wash your clothes for this?” Athy teased, taking in a deep breath to savor the clean scent. 

“Yes because I would totally do laundry because the town elf invited me somewhere.” Bradley mocked. He just didn't want to admit he was right. 

“Damn calm down. I was only joking.”

“Man, why am I even here? Why the hell did you invite me on a picnic?” 

“I want to get to know you. As annoying as you can be, you're the only adult here that I can talk to normally.”

Now that gave Bradley a pause. Okay one, he wasn't annoying. Two, Athy wanted to talk to him? That's concerning to say the least. Was he going to leave town and that's why he wanted to talk? Oh not if he had anything to say about it. Athy may be a hero but this is HIS hero. He didn't want this stupid frog hopping off to another town.

“Why do you want to talk?”

“I dunno I just wanna talk man. You seem interesting.” Athy said, but mainly to drop this conversation. He didn't want this da- I mean picnic, to only be them talking. He got all the food very carefully and he was pretty damn proud. There was the food for Bradley, stuff like doritos and other weird foods he thought he'd like and then there was the food for himself, yogurts and the grass. It wasn't the fanciest meal but he put a lot of effort into it. 

Bradley looked at the food and immediately went for the doritos, taking a handful and stuffing them down. He was glad that Athy couldn't see him right now, he'd be gagging from this.  
Well. This was ... an awkward picnic to say the least. Bradley cleared his throat, reaching for the smoothie that was on the blanket. He took a sip of it, and looked at Athy, figuring that he should probably try and strike up a conversation. He hated it when it was quiet, it made him have to think. And when he thought, he thought about Athy. About how much he hates him that is! Hah. Totally. Not his.. Messy brown hair or those eyes he would stare at all day if he could. Oh god. He's so gay for this guy isn't he. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks at this revelation, sucking in a breath. Okay ... this is an issue but ... he can make it through this. After this they can go back to being nemeses. And he can try to convince himself that he didn't lo- like the town hero. 

“So uh .. how's the dog?” He asked, trying to calm himself down. Be cool Bradley. You're supposed to be the cool guy of the town. 

“Ah she's fairly well. She's a bit antsy to be out of the van but still.” Athy replied, still picking at the grass absently. 

Wasn't he going to eat something? He can't just eat grass this whole time. Bradley looked down at his smoothie, figuring it was healthy enough for Athy. Plus it was better than nothing. He tapped on the other's shoulder to get his attention, holding out the half-full smoothie for him. Athy just stared at him before taking the smoothie cautiously, taking a small sip. 

“Look I didn't poison it if that's what you think.” Bradley huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“That's not it. You just normally wouldn't even think to give me some of your food.”

“Well I'm not just gonna let you eat only grass the whole time we're out.” 

“So you care then?”

“No! No. I'm just being polite. It'd be rude to ... not share?”

“Ah. I see.”

Shit. Well this wasn't going as planned. Athy looked so upset now, how was he gonna fix this? He couldn't just say that he liked him flat out, it would be weird. Maybe if he segwayed into it... no, that wouldn't work. The only other thing he could think of was to- no, absolutely not. He needed to find something else. He sure as hell wasn't doing something that would get him slapped into the afterlife. And- oh God he was doing it. Doesn't he have any self-control?

Bradley's face turned a shade of deep red he didn't know he was capable of making as he leaned forward impulsively. He found himself briefly pressing his lips to Athy’s cheek, before he snapped his head back and sat up straight. Oh god what has he done. 

Athy looked confused, trying to process what just happened. He didn't see it, so he had to piece together everything. Once it finally clicked, his eyes widened and he shot up from his relaxed position, staring at Bradley with a face that was asking so many questions. He didn't understand. Why did he.. oh my god Bradley likes me. His thoughts screamed. Everything made so much more sense now!

An unspoken conversation passed between them, neither of them daring to break the silence first. Okay big mistake Bradley. He felt his face heat up even more from before, turning a shade he didn’t know was humanly possible. Damn it, don't you have any self control? He mentally scolded, taking a deep breath. He needed to say something to apologize at least. That was a huge overstep in Athy’s boundaries. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn't mean to ... I just kind of-” 

“Do it again.” 

Wait what.

Athy sat there, staring at the picnic blanket and a hint of a blush showing through his dark skin. He really didn't want to repeat himself, it was just embarrassing. He really didn't enjoy asking these kinds of things but if Bradley wouldn't do it himself …

“I said, do it again.” Athy repeated, now leaning forward at a rather alarming rate. He didn't know what the fuck he was trying to accomplish or where he'd even hit but he was going. He found their lips pressing together, the force a bit too hard and not at all lined up well but it was better than nothing. He only stayed like that for a few moments, pulling away a few inches. He could see Bradley more clearly when he was so close; he hasn't seen him in this much detail before. He looked like a total dweeb... but this was his dweeb.

“Oh.” Bradley whispered, before a stupid grin broke out on his face. Oh no. That was his scheming face. What was he planning now? Athy tilted his head slightly before pressing their lips together more softly this time, making a warm feeling arise in both of them. Bradley could feel his heart pounding in his chest, finding himself not wanting to break away. He just wanted to only feel like this for the rest of his life. He let out a whimper of disappointment when Athy finally moved away, looking like a kicked puppy. Did they have to stop?

Athy just gave a short laugh, running a hand through the others hardened hair. He wished he didn't use so much gel ... he bet that he had such soft hair. “I’ve never seen you this well before ... I have to say I like what I see.” Athy teased, causing Bradley to playfully shove him away with a pout. Athy let out another laugh as he took off his red hat in attempts to fix his ever messy brown hair. He took Bradley's hand with a slight grin, gesturing for him to come closer. He wanted to watch the sky with him... he liked the colors. The way the white and blue melted together was so pleasing to him. 

“Come on, let's be sappy as fuck and watch the sky together.” He urged, causing Bradley to snort out a laugh. Bradley covered his mouth with shame before trying to distract from that mess of a laugh by nodding and moving onto the grass with the other. Let's just forget that happened. Athy looked at the other fondly, rubbing his thumb against Bradley's hand softly. Well he might as well lie down. He could badger him about his laugh later.

They stayed like that for hours, the two of them holding hands as they watched the sky with wonder. They had short conversations from time to time, but they didn't mind not talking. There was a comfortable silence between them and for once Bradley didn't mind. His thoughts were only filled by the feeling of pure joy, because he was able to call this annoyingly perfect yoga elf his. And they both wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
